


Home Sweet Home

by Sir_Nerdalot



Series: Harry Potter Restart [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Babysitting, Cunning Harry, Cute Harry, Deaged Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhausted Severus Snape, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Snape, Past Child Abuse, Past Neglect, Sad Harry, Sad Remus Lupin, Severitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Nerdalot/pseuds/Sir_Nerdalot
Summary: After Harry is deaged to three years old Snape is given guardianship of him. Severus must care for and help recuperate the malnourished boy and give him the childhood he deserves. However, Severus cannot be there all the time so the need for a babysitter is on the top of his list.AU: Snape is alive, Lupin is alive and never had a relationship with Tonks, Harry has been deaged.





	1. Harry's New Home

Severus Snape stared at the three year old lying on the hospital bed. The robes he was put in had to be shrunken down in order to properly fit him. Poppy informed him that even for a three year-old, Harry was tiny. "He is also somehow already completely potty trained," Poppy told him, perplexed.

Severus knew, of course. He'd seen into the boy's mind, the abuse and neglect caused all of this. The malnourishment lead to his small stature and the beatings after bladder accidents made Harry potty train himself much early than a child normally would have. He was almost entirely self-sufficient, he could cook and clean and do things no three year-old should be able to do.

The now Headmistress McGonagall assigned him as guardian due to the boy's attachment to him. That decision was met with protests from both Severus (though his protests were rather fake) and almost everyone else in the wizarding world that knew of Harry Potter's new condition, which was not that many. The Weasley family knew, they were close to Harry when he was older and volunteered to take the young boy in. However, when they told Harry that he burst into tears and did not stop until Severus was brought in to calm him down.

All of the teachers knew, most of them agreed that the Weasley's or some of the older trustworthy students should take him in. Only three students were chosen for the role because they were also close to older Harry: Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger.

Luna turned down the offer. She agreed to babysitting Harry every now and them but said Harry would be unhappy if he was removed from Snape. When asked again she refused and gave one last reason, that she needed to take care of her father. They didn't bother her again after that.

Hermione turned it down the moment Headmistress McGonagall asked her. She had heard from Luna of Severus and Harry's connection and also refused to take Harry from him. She turned it down so quickly that Severus never even knew she had been considered.

Neville also refused. He said he wasn't what Harry needed and that he needed to focus on his herbology mastery before he could ever think of taking care of a child.

In the end the role was given to Severus, something that truly surprised no one. That whole ordeal took only a week and ended when Harry was released from the hospital.

Although an extra room was added to his private quarters in Hogwarts, Severus did not take Harry there immediately. Instead he took Harry to Sawbridge Riverton. It was a nice, little, semi-secluded town that Severus had bought a house in a few years back. It was quite a large house but he got it for cheap due to the lack of demand for a house in that area.

Harry was stopped in his tracks when he saw his room. It wasn't a huge room, certainly wasn't the biggest in the house but it was much bigger than the tiny cupboard he had been forced to reside in previously.

The room was painted a soft shade of blue. It wasn't green like Severus' Slytherin styled room, nor was it red the way the Weasleys would've preferred it painted. It was blue, blue because Snape saw that Harry loved the sky. The bed in the center of the room was a slightly darker shade of blue but it made up for that with the cloud shaped splotches of white.

In one corner there was a muggle invention, a beanbag chair. Severus had been told that small children tended to enjoy the odd piece of furniture. Harry sat hesitantly on the bed and wrapped his arms around himself in a show of insecurity. 

Sitting next to the small boy, Severus grabbed a small pillow and tapped it with his wand. He pushed the now teddy bear into Harry's arms, "This is your room now, Harry. This is your room and it won't be taken from you ever. And this house, this is our house."

Harry looked up at him, green eyes wide, "You swear?"

Severus nodded, "I need to warn you. I'm not the best with children. However, I will do everything in my power to ensure you have a wonderful childhood. I know your old aunt and uncle were monsters," Harry flinched, "but I promise I will be better than them. I will never force you to live in a cupboard. I will never hit you and if I ever see anyone hit you they will be dealt with. You will be safe and-" Severus gulped, forcing out a word he never though he'd say in reference to a Potter, "and you will be loved here."

Harry kept a hold on the stuffed animal and latched onto Severus. Severus could feel tears soaking into the side of his robes and rubbed Harry's back. "Hush, child."

Harry sniffled and pulled away slightly, just enough to meet Snape's eyes, "Thank you, daddy."

Severus sighed, he'd never get Harry out of that habit, "You're welcome, Harry."

. . . . . . . . . .

Severus noticed that night while giving Harry a bath, truly how skinny the boy was. Severus could count every single rib in the boys chest. All the baby fat was gone, starved away. He'd need to fix that.

After the bath was drained away and Harry was put into a pair of warm pajamas, Snape ordered a lot of groceries. Well, not ordered, he thought as he tucked Harry in. He'd asked a favor from Hermione and Ron, the pair seemed to like Harry and Harry seemed to like the pair. They brought more food than he would need and helped him charm a few of the cupboards to stay cold. After all the food had been unloaded Hermione and Ron left, promising to come back in a week to visit Harry.

Severus stayed up a bit longer, finishing a cup of tea, then went to his own room, falling asleep quickly.

He woke up the next morning to running water and choked sobs. Quickly, he jumped out of bed, sprinting to the bathroom down the hall. He saw Harry in the tub, all of his clothes on slathering soap over his body. The minute he saw Snape he sobbed and screamed, "I promise I no mean to! Please! Please!"

Snape rushed over, checking the boy for injuries but realizing what happened after he smelled the stench of urine. He had an accident last night. "Harry, it's okay. It's okay, it's perfectly natural." Snape said in the most soothing voice he could muster up. "Little boys wet their beds all the time," Harry let out another defeated sob, breaking Snape's heart.

"Please! No hurt me!" Harry yelled in fear as Snape reached forward to help the boy.

"Remember what I said last night, Harry. I'll never ever hurt you. Especially not for something you can't control." Severus gently reached out and rubbed the boy's shoulder, "Let me help you out of your pajamas so we can get you all washed up. I don't want you to get a rash." Harry nodded, allowing Snap to take the soggy clothes off of him. Severus spelled them dry and clean as well as the bed in Harry's room. He tapped the bathwater, vanishing the urine from it leaving clear, clean water behind.

He washed the boy as slowly and softly as he could. Dumping some bubble mixture into the bath to calm Harry down. When the bath was over Snape slipped Harry into a comfortable pair of pants and a soft shirt. "Let's go get breakfast." 

Harry nodded forlornly walking down with Snape, "Where food?"

"I'm going to make it." Severus responded.

Harry looked up at him, confused, "You?"

"Yes, Harry. You don't have to make food unless you want to. I'm the... parent in this situation so I need to be the one making you food. Not the other way around." Severus told him as he picked him up and placed Harry on a stool behind the table separating the dining room from the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast, Harry?"

"I no know, daddy." Harry said glumly, "Never ask before."

"Alright, Harry, that's okay. What about an American breakfast? The big 'pancakes' and a breakfast sausage? Maybe some eggs?" Severus suggested after seeing the breakfast sausages and eggs.

Harry nodded, clutching the teddy bear Snape had given him. Snape prepared the breakfast, occasionally asking questions about what Harry would like to do that day. He always responded with about the same answer, "I no know, daddy. Never ask."

Severus would need to remedy that as well. His checklist was growing. Get Harry back to a healthy size, acclimate Harry to liking things because he actually likes them, get Harry to know asking for help is okay, etc. 

Harry ate the breakfast slowly, savoring every bite like it would be his last. Knowing where he spent the "previous" two years of his life he probably thought they would be. It broke Severus' heart. Not only did someone do this to a child, but he had been blind to it. When Harry entered his class seven years ago Snape thought he had been a pampered brat, he'd blinded himself to Harry's suffering due to his hatred of James Potter.

Though he may have been protecting Harry from death he failed to protect Harry from harm. He was a bully. No better than James Potter was to him. God, he'd never truly hated himself more than he had in that moment. This time he'd be better. He couldn't completely change to his students but he could get better, become less... evil and more calm though retaining strictness. 

Harry stared up at him when he finished his meal, true admiration in his eyes, "Thank you, daddy!" He smiled. 

"You're welcome, Harry." Severus genuinely told him. "Do you want to go explore the house? So you can get used to it?"

Harry nodded and grabbed Severus' hand with his free one, the teddy bear was in the other. They walked all around the house, exploring every nook and cranny. When they entered the potion brewing room Severus said, "Make sure you don't come in here without me. It can be a little dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." Harry promised and they continued their exploration.

They went outside next, walking along the path down to the river. "Maybe one day we can come down here so you can learn how to swim. Summer is just beginning after all and it would be good for you to learn." Snape smiled. He noticed Harry was getting a bit tired so he picked the boy up and laid him on his back, "Make sure you hold on, Harry. I don't want you to fall off." Harry nodded his head and they continued walking down the river.

"When you are with me we can go all over town, however, when you are by yourself if you go outside make sure you tell me and stay in my eyesight in case you fall or get hurt." Severus instructed.

They returned home, Harry almost fully asleep on his back. He put Harry down on his now clean bed, tucking him in for a little nap. Perhaps he should call some people in, the potential babysitters, to get Harry used to them.

He knew he would take Granger and Weasley up on their off a few times but that would only work during the summer for now. Luckily, Granger and Weasley already interacted with Harry that one time and Harry seemed to respond well to them. Molly Weasley also offered but Severus was hesitant for that. Her house was busy and loud, something Harry probably wouldn't appreciate for quite a while.

Lovegood said she would happily. Snape thought she was a little eccentric and he'd wait a bit before he allowed her to take care of Harry. He knew her and Harry were close prior to the deaging but she already had a lot on her hands.

Lupin insisted he needed to see his cub. Lupin would be a good choice, he was close to Harry before, he could tutor Harry as he used to be a teacher, he wasn't held up by other responsibilities. However... he was a werewolf. Sure, a tame werewolf. A werewolf that used wolfsbane to control himself but a werewolf nonetheless. Severus knew he would need to introduce Harry to Lupin. Lupin would be devastated if he didn't. After all, Harry was the only thing Lupin had left. The Marauders were all dead, he never really had anyone else. He cut himself off from all other relationships likely due to not wanted to potentially hurt or scare them.

God, now Severus was on a guilt trip for a werewolf he didn't even like.

He'd invite Lupin over tomorrow to speak with and the day after, if Severus deemed him safe, he would allow Lupin to talk to Harry.


	2. Moony?

Severus sat at his desk, quill in hand and parchment on the desk. What he had down so far, "Lupin, I am writing-" and that's it. He tried to properly draft the letter to the werewolf. Knowing Lupin wouldn't care about his eloquence after he read "Harry" he just scribbled somethings onto the page. Basically he said, "I know that you offered to babysit Harry. Before I allow you to talk to him come to my house at Sawbridge Riverton at 1230." He strapped the letter to his owl, Erntyne's, leg and instructed the bird, "Remus Lupin, there's truly no need to rush."

The bird took off as Harry entered his room, "Daddy? Birdy?"

Severus scooped Harry up, plopping him down on his knee, "That is an owl. It's how we send letters to people. My owls name is Erntyne. He is very friendly, don't worry." Severus bounced his leg, causing Harry to giggle.

Harry looked up at Severus, "Ow send letter?"

"Yes." Severus nodded.

"Who too?" Harry asked, Severus mentally cursed, Harry was too smart for him.

"A friend. He will be coming tomorrow. He won't bother you. Why don't you help me brew a pretty potion, Harry?" Severus quickly tried to change the subject after he loosely answered the question.

Harry clapped excitedly, "Brew potion!"

Severus let out a chuckle, "We'll make a potions master out of you yet!" He sat Harry down on his hip and walked to his potions brewing room. He sat Harry down on a stool and spelled it higher up with a charm so he wouldn't be able to fall off. Pulling up a cauldron he set a fire beneath it. Harry gasped in awe as the fire curled around the edges of the thick black metal. 

He grabbed a handful of useless ingredients. After all, he wasn't making a potion for use right now, he was making something that would look "pretty" to a young child. 

He dumped in a good amount of golden tonic juice. It shimmered and sparkled. "Here, Harry. Hold this for me," Severus placed some pixie flakes onto Harry's outstretched hand. "Alright, put your hand over the pot and dump it in." Harry did as he was told. The minute the flakes hit the liquid it turned purple and pink, puffs of steam shaped like flowers floated form the mixture.

"Daddy! How?" Harry exclaimed.

"It's magic, Harry." Severus told him, not wanting to drone on about the magical reaction between the flakes and the golden tonic juice that caused a unique steam structure of a flower. He was lucky it was a flower and not a beetle, flowers were a lot softer, the beetles came out harsh with a loud pop every time.

They added more and more things, Yellow Sotul Root for fireworks and Singing Bud for a melody. Harry clapped every time somethings new happened and Severus would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the admiration. The last time someone had been this awestruck by potions was when Draco was a little boy. He would make this type of entertaining potion to amuse his godson.

After a few more potions and a few more hours Severus heard a light scratching at the door. Erntyne was on the other side, a letter wrapped around his leg. Lupin, of course. He picked Harry up, taking him to the couch in the living room and turning on the muggle telly. Harry was immediately invested and gave Severus time to read Lupin's response.

Severus could tell it was quickly written, the ink smeared where Lupin's hand went over it, "Severus, Thank you for giving me a shot. I will be there tomorrow and I promise you won't be disappointed. Respectfully, Remus."

Severus rolled his eyes and tossed the letter on the table. It was official, Lupin was coming.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Severus timed it perfectly. Harry had his nap at 1200 and it lasted until at least 1430, giving them a solid two hours to talk. Lupin arrived precisely on time. While that impressed Severus he was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be able to reprimand him for his tardiness. Lupin held out his hand when Snape opened the door, "Good afternoon, Severus."

Severus shook the hand and grunted out, "Lupin." He turned and walked into the house, gesturing for Lupin to follow him, "So, how has the wolfsbane been treating you?"

Lupin flinched, he didn't enjoy talking about his 'illness', "It's been great, thank you again for making it for me."

"Yes." Snape agreed, Lupin should be thankful, "Anyway, that isn't why you're here. You want to babysit Harry."

Lupin nodded eagerly, "I would like to do that. Harry is the only thing I've got, I love him like he is my own. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to him, I swear, Severus."

"Pull yourself together, Lupin. I understand that. However, I of course need to see that you are mentally stable. I'm not saying you are insane so don't get offended. We have all been through a lot in the past year. You have been through just as much if not more than us. All of your friends are dead, one was a traitor that lead to the death of Potter and the imprisonment of Black. You lived in solitude running odd missions for Dumbledore. When you came back to teach Harry had no idea who you were. Black died shortly after his release. You have nothing." Severus bit out. He knew he was being a jerk. Oh yes, he knew.

Lupin looked up at him, tears blurring his vision, "Yes, you're right. I have nothing. Nothing but Harry. Please do not take him from me."

Snape kept his stoney expression on, he couldn't let it show that Lupin's heartbreaking display actually did slightly get to him, "When you interact with him tomorrow I will have my decision finalized. You will come tomorrow at 0800. Where something nice but not fancy. You do not need to go over the top." Remus opened his mouth to thank him but Severus held up a hand to shut him up, "I'm sure you already know this but he doesn't remember you. He doesn't remember that you were his teacher. He doesn't remember any of that so don't say anything that he used to know." Severus stood up and walked back to the door, he opened it and gestured out, "I will see you again tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Severus. Thank you so much for allowing me to visit Harry. I will not let you down, I swear." Lupin rattled out, a huge smile on his face as Severus scoffed and closed the door. He heard the familiar pop of apparation and walked to the couch. He had just let himself relax when Harry came bounding down the stairs. "Daddy!" Harry squealed as he jumped onto Severus.

"Hey, Harry. How long have you been awake?" Severus asked nervously, he didn't hear the conversation between him and Lupin did he?

"Just woke! Pop!" Harry giggled bouncing up and down. "We make potion now?"

Laughing, Severus responded, "How about we get some food into you first, Harry?"

Harry nodded and rubbed his stomach, "Hungry." He agreed as Severus scooped him up and put him down on a tall chair. 

"So Harry, what would you prefer? Apple slices with almond butter or baby carrots?" Severus asked, holding up the two aforementioned snacks, Hermione mentioned to him that kids tended to like those two snacks even though they were healthy. He much preferred to feed Harry things that would make him healthier than sweets all day.

"Apple!" Harry called out. Severus placed the slices and almost butter in front of him, almost laughing when Harry got almond butter stuck to the top of his mouth.

Maybe having him as a son wouldn't be that bad after all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lupin once again arrived precisely on time. When Severus opened the door he put a finger to his lips, "Keep quiet, he's still asleep."

They both took a seat in the living room, Snape on the couch and Lupin on a plush chair adjacent to the couch. After about twenty minutes of sitting in silence they heard the sound of feet running down the stairs. A blur leapt into Snape's arms giggling and yelling, "Daddy!" Then he noticed Lupin. 

Lupin tensed and put on a smile when Harry stared at him, "Hi Harry, I'm a friend of your Daddy. I'm Remus."

Harry stayed silent, worrying both them men in the room. Harry slowly climbed off of Severus and then off the couch and made his way over to Lupin. He climbed up on the arm of the chair and held out his index finger. Then he poked Remus on the nose, "Moony?"

Lupin's jaw dropped, "Y-Yeah, Harry?"

"You Moony." Harry nodded, he looked at Severus, "He Moony."

"How do you know Lu-Moony, Harry?" Snape asked hesitantly.

Harry looked between Severus and Lupin like they were idiots, "He was friends with other-Daddy too."

Snape face-palmed, "Oh!" He exclaimed, "Yes of course! You are three! You still remember your other-daddy and your mommy, don't you?" Harry nodded and Lupin caught on.

"You-You remember me?" Lupin gasped.

"Duh, you Moony." Harry giggled. Harry climbed off the arm of the chair and onto the rug. He patted the ground on either side of him. Remus quickly took a seat next to Harry while Severus took a bit more time, pausing only to roll his eyes at Remus' eagerness. 

"Harry, you know how I am a teacher?" Severus said.

Harry nodded, "You pr'f'sor." 

"Yes, Harry, I am a professor. You are very smart." Severus smiled, "I'm going to be busy a lot so I'll need to go out every now and then. I will be coming back so don't worry. But when I'm not there you'll need someone to take care of you. That'll be Lu-Moony." 

Harry sighed and nodded, "You need break from me." 

Severus grabbed Harry's hand, "No, Harry. I love you very much it's not that I need a break for me. I just need to go out sometimes for my job or my friends. But I will always come back, alright. Never worry about that, no matter how long, I will always come back. I will take care of you."

"Okay, daddy, you always come back. Moony take care of me too. He my other-other daddy?" Harry asked.

Both adults quickly backtracked, "Nope, no, no, nope, Harry. He's a sitter."

"No, he papa. Papa Moony. You Daddy, he Papa Moony." Harry smiled, proud that he connected the dots and discovered this. 

Severus looked at Lupin, exhausted, "The name isn't going to change once he sets it. I guess you're Papa Moony now. Good luck."

Lupin laughed, "Okay, Harry. I guess I'm Papa Moony."

"Papa Moony live with us now?" Harry asked.

"Nope. No, Harry." Severus shook his head.

"Well, where he live then?" Harry asked angrily.

Severus knew not to answer. He knew Lupin lived in an isolated run-down shack. "Fine, Harry." He turned to Lupin, "We have an extra room. Do you want to stay here?" Severus said through a sigh.

"I- But- Harry- Uh, okay. Sure, thank you, Severus." Lupin smiled shyly.

Severus looked down at Harry. What a little Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this! If you want me to write any of your prompts feel free to put them down in the comments!
> 
> Feel free to comment what you thought of this! I always love seeing what you guys think! Have an inspiring week!

**Author's Note:**

> Yup! Lupin is alive in the AU! In case you didn't know, the Harry Potter Restart Series is not necessarily in order so if you are wondering why Visit to the Dursleys takes place after this one even though it comes before it in the line up that's why. I'm super excited to write this and I hope you all loved it! If you have any prompts you would like me to do feel free to comment your ideas! 
> 
> Please comment what you thought of this chapter! I hope you had a magical day!


End file.
